


Just How Fast The Night Changes

by Koolk322



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Hizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolk322/pseuds/Koolk322
Summary: Josie finally reads the letter and it changes everything between her and Penelope. Posie endgame. Minor Hizzie cause why not.





	Just How Fast The Night Changes

Josie finds herself lying on her bed relaxing in her room alone while Lizzie is out on a date with Hope. Josie was shocked when her reveal about her past crush on Hope brought her sister and the tribrid closer together. Lizzie told her they were going out to dinner and then back to school to work on their dance for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Lizzie sounded so giddy and happy when she gushed over how Hope would escort her in a sexy pant suit and Lizzie in a beautiful dress. Josie was happy for her sister and her girlfriend. They were an unlikely pair but cute.

Josie was not happy however with how she didn’t have an escort for the pageant and she had to sit this one out. She was really excited to compete back when her and Penelope were together, dreaming about how they would be the hottest couple there and win. But now, Josie was single and heartbroken over the girl who once promised her everything.

Josie got up from her bed to go get some fresh air, tired of sulking in her room thinking about her ex-girlfriend when her eye caught the note Penelope gave her on her desk. Josie frowned and picked up the paper. I though I threw this out. Josie thought. Then she realized. Lizzie. Her sister was never known to approve of her partners but since getting with Hope, her attitude towards Penelope had changed.

Josie looked at the note for a solid ten minutes before finally deciding she would open it, read it, and never think about it again. However, Josie had a big storm coming.

Dear JoJo,

I am so sorry for everything I put you through. You didn’t deserve any of it. I acted like a bitch when we broke up because I didn’t want you to know just how much I was hurting too. I broke up with you because I knew you weren’t taking care of yourself. Between me, Lizzie, and school, you had no time for yourself and I couldn’t let that go on any longer.

I’m sorry I was such a coward and broke up with you over text. I knew i couldn’t face you and tell you it was over because the minute I saw the pain in your eyes I would take it all back. I never want to see you hurt, Josie. I love you more than anything. When I found out you were buried alive somewhere my soul left my body. I can’t imagine life without you. You are my soulmate and one true love.

I hope you can forgive me, Josie. For everything. And I want you to know I NEVER stopped loving you. Always have, always will. Can we please be in love again?

Love,  
Penelope <3

By the time Josie was done reading the letter, she was in a ball sobbing on her bed. She felt the emotion Penelope put into the note and she loved her back. She loved her back so much and wanted nothing more to be in her arms again. Getting up again from her bed, Josie went to go find Penelope. As she was walking towards the door, Hope and Lizzie came in all over each other.

“Oh hey, Jo, whats wrong?” Lizzie asked with concern.

“Nothing. I just- I just read Penelope’s note. I can’t believe I almost threw it away. Thank you Lizzie.” Josie pulled Lizzie in for a hug. “Thanks for being the best sister ever. Really.”

“And the best girlfriend.” Hope added smiling.

“Ah are you guys finally official??” Josie asked with excitement.

“Yeahh.” Lizzie said grinning like an idiot at Hope.

“Hey! What are you still doing standing here? Go get your girl!” Hope yelled.

“Oh man you’re right. Congrats guys!” Josie yelled as she sprinted out the door off to find her love.

Upon reaching Penelope’s door, Josie stopped to take a deep breath. This is it. She said to herself. Just as she was about to knock Josie heard Penelope and MG talking.

“That’s just it, MG. I don’t want anyone else. I just want her! I want to be able to walk her to her classes and hold her hand in the hallway. I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want because she’s so damn cute all the time. I want to be in love with her again. All I could ever want for the rest of my life is Josie Saltzman.” 

Hearing her words, Josie barged in tears in her eyes smiling.

“Josie! How much of that did you hear?” Penelope asked. MG took this as his cue to leave.

“All of it. And I read your letter.”

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna read it at all. What changed?”

“Well Lizzie took it out of the trash where I put it and it made me think if Lizzie now thinks you’re okay, the maybe I should give you a chance. So I opened it and read it and I cannot believe you Penelope Park.”

Penelope got scared. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I have no right to ask you for a second chance but-“ 

“Pen, shut up!” Josie yelled. “You didn’t let me finish. I cannot believe that you let me believe this whole time that you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Are you crazy? How could I not love you? You’re you. You are amazing and beautiful and the absolute love of my life and I’m sorry I ever made you feel otherwise. I love-“

Josie cuts her off by grabbing her face and smashing her lips against hers. Penelope immediately reciprocates and deepens the kiss. Josie moans into her mouth and Penelope’s hands move to Josie’s ass, grabbing. They finally pull apart and rest their foreheads together.

“You didn’t let me finish” Penelope laughs.

“I love you too. Forever. Now can we please be in love again?” Josie asks. Penelope answers by kissing Josie again and lifting her up so her legs wrap around her waist. Penelope moves them towards the bed and they spend the rest of the night relearning each other’s bodies. 

————————————————————————————

One day later.

 

“You ready?” Penelope asks extending her arm for Josie to hold on to.

“Always.” Josie says grabbing onto Penelope as they descend down the stairs together in a matching black dress and pant suit with a cape. Penelope’s touch of course.

The couple make their way onto the dance floor and perform their dance together not caring about anyone else in this room but each other.

At the end of the night, the pageant judges announce the winners: “Miss Josie Saltzman escorted by Miss Penelope Park!” Everyone bursts into cheers and applause as Josie and Penelope share a kiss in front of everyone.

“It was the stupid cape wasn’t it?! That’s why they won! This is ridiculous!” Lizzie exclaimed in the corner of the room.

“It’s okay babe” Hope said to soothe her girlfriend. “At least they’re happy right?”

“Yeah I guess so. And I am happy with you.” Lizzie leans in to kiss Hope and Hope cups Lizzie’s face.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Oh I thought you would never ask.” Lizzie responds as the two girls sneak out of the party and look to find the nearest room with a lock. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Had to end on Hizzie because they are the real power couple. But Posie is still my number one ship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
